MEDIA NOCHE
by Aedrag
Summary: Kagome sufre una traición, el dolor es inevitable ante todo pero cuando llega un hombre que le puede quitar ese dolor a punta de besos, todo puede cambiar. Por que el amor verdadero no siempre es el primer amor. ONE-SHOT BANXKAG ADVERTENCIA : LEMON.


**Hola que tal!.**

 **Espero que disfruten este loco ONE-SHOT de nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **Disculpen el no subir los nuevos capítulos de PARADOJA pero como la historia tiene una trama muy muy extensa tengo que relacionar situaciones y además, últimamente me llegan comentarios que mi Fic se parece a uno que ya tiene años publicado, y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cual FanFic hablan, les aseguro que mis Fics son 100% originales de mi cabecita loca.**

 **Saludos! no olviden dejar un review.**

* * *

Kagome te encuentras bien?- pregunto con duda el que ahora era su ex novio. -No encontraba la manera de decírtelo... así que, supuse que este era el momento- pese que su voz era de lo mas tranquila y tenia un eco de arrepentimiento, la chica no reaccionaba, tenía la mirada hacia abajo con el flequillo cubriendo los ojos. El chico que estaba enfrente no era más que InuYasha, aquel con el que había compartido momentos inolvidables pero con el paso del tiempo, los dos tenían trabajo de éxito que les consumía su vida, y esos viajes que InuYasha tanto le pronunciaba no eran más que una excusa para encontrarse con una ex novia de el, llamada kikyo. -Kagome- trato de tocar su hombro.

Vete.- hablo con odio.

Pero...- se paralizo. -Yo solo...-

No tienes nada que hacer aquí, lo sabia mucho antes de que me lo dijeras, pero nunca imagine que tardarías tanto- abrió la puerta para salir al balcón que daba una vista perfecta de la ciudad, con una mirada gélida y de tristeza, no le quedo mas que aceptar, el hombre al cual le había entregado su corazon solo logro pisotearlo, aquel con el que creyo pasar el resto de su vida, ahora se marchaba para enseñarle que nada en esta vida es seguro. InuYasha se le hizo un hueco en el corazón, ya no había marcha atrás, todo estaba perdido y los dos lo sabían.

Hasta pronto Kagome- le dio la espalda colgando en su hombro la chaqueta listo para marcharse, abrió la puerta cerrándola con cuidado.

Ella no se inmuto ni le regreso la despedida, desde ahora estaba sola, una lagrima cayo sobre su mejilla, esta seria la ultima vez que derramara una gota de tristeza por el por que no valía la pena llorarle a un amor que no fue del todo correspondido, quien cambia al amor de su vida por un pasado?, no! mas bien, ella nunca fue el amor de su vida, solo un lapso temporal para curar el corazón del peliplata y que este volviera con quien debería de haberse quedado, solo eso.

5 Meses Después...

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a sacarla de su profundo sueño, el frío calaba y faltaban exactamente cinco minutos para que la alarma sonara, pero desde hace dias Kagome ya no lo necesitaba, casi por instinto ella podía despertar sin la necesidad de ese ruidoso aparato. Haciendo su rutina de tomar un café antes de sus actividades finalmente se tomo un merecido baño y el tiempo de mirarse cuidadosamente en el espejo una vez que estaba lista para irse, opto por un traje totalmente negro de ejecutiva con una falda en lápiz entallada hasta las rodillas, una blusa formal de color blanco parecida a su antigua camisa de colegio, lo que le causaba gracia pero esta vez era toda una joven adulta, los tacones negros lo suficientemente pasables para poder subir y bajar escaleras, el cabello últimamente lo llevaba largo debajo de sus codos, completamente suelto, simplemente sonrió. Debía de agradecer que la ruptura de InuYasha le ayudo a crecer laboralmente, ya que como exitosa abogada que es, era de esperarse que tuviese puro compañero hombre estableciendo amistades con abogados de élite, cosa que InuYasha no le permitía la mayor parte del tiempo por sus estúpidos celos, en fin.

Una vez llegando a la oficina saludo a la amable secretaria del hermano mayor de su ex, era una joven sumamente bella que no pasaba de los veinte años de edad.

Buenos días señorita Kagome-sama.- Dijo en tono feliz y radiante.

Buenos días Rin-chan, hay noticias?- tomo algunos papeles que la amable secretaria le daba, pues ella se encargaba de los itinerarios, clientes y etc de los abogados que estaban a cargo de Sesshomaru.

Ninguna Kagome-sama, solo que exactamente en cinco minutos tiene una junta importante con Sesshomaru-sama.-

Gracias Rin-chan.- sonrió en despedida y subió al elevador, antes que la puerta se cerrará un chico entró a prisa sin pedir permiso, dejando a la mujer atrás, lo que le pareció algo molesto y grosero, siquiera una disculpa pudo ofrecer. Kagome lo visualizo con cuidado de arriba a bajo, era alto y fornido pues su traje de abogado lucia perfectamente acorde a su silueta, una tez canela y un cabello largo sujeto con una trenza, bastante inapropiado para un lugar como este pero quizás solo era un cliente, se sonrojo de imaginarse al moreno, reconoció que era extremadamente atractivo pero...

 _Que cosas piensas Kagome, no seas tonta, concentrate pareces boba mirándolo-_ Pensó desviando la mirada, el hombre la observo de reojo sobre su hombro claro que se había percatado que esta mujer lo miraba con desdén, podía sentir su mirada fija pero no articulo palabra, imagino que si lo hacia solo la iba a espantar y lo que menos quería era eso. El elevador se abrió por fin y los dos salieron deprisa, se dirigian a la misma sala de juntas, a través del vidrio se miraba la mayor parte de los abogados que ya estaban listos para la junta, el peliplata solo frunció el ceño al notar a este par.

El moreno abrió la puerta como cortesía y Kagome pudo sonrojarse pero el ojiazul lo noto enseguida sonriendo con impudicia. -Adelante señorita-

Ella no devolvió el gesto y tomo asiento.

Vaya, la impuntualidad es algo que no toleramos Higurachi- Hablo Sesshomaru con prepotencia. -Como es de esperarse de ti también Bankotsu-

Los presentes guardaron silencio, el jefe era una persona de temer. Bankotsu se encogió de hombros como si no le importase y se quedo ahí parado cruzado de brazos sin tomar asiento. Por alguna razón a Kagome le pareció sexy, era la representación perfecta de un chico malo, de nuevo un leve sonrojo apareció, Todos se quedaron sin objetar palabra de nuevo, luego de unos instantes el jefe comenzó hablar sobre las estadísticas, numeros, cláusulas y todo aquello que estaba pendiente.

Bien, es todo.- finalizo.

Comenzaron a salir de la junta con prisa, tener que estar un rato mas de frente con Sesshomaru les ponía la piel de gallina.

Ustedes dos no.- cerro la puerta ante los chicos que lo miraban expectantes. -Tengo un caso que no puedo atender personalmente, tengo la agenda apretada- saco unos papeles de su elegante portafolio. -Te lo voy asignar Higurachi, creo que estas capacitada y tu ayudante sera Bankotsu, solo para que obtenga una idea de como se trabaja aquí- La chica los recibió y Sesshomaru miro a los dos por enzima del hombro con su típica distinción y salio.

La abogada se quedo fría sin decir nada, siquiera los presento, pero que se esperaba de su jefe, ese hombre pensaba que todo el mundo podía adivinar sus pensamientos, y si te equivocabas eras una persona muerta - _Esto no está pasando...-_ pensó resbalando una gota graciosa por su cien.

Bueno, como no nos han presentado, Soy Bankotsu Shinintai- Hablo sacando a la jurista de sus pensamientos, tenia una voz fuerte y algo gruesa, asombrada que este hombre tenía una mezcla sexy en todo el cuerpo, hasta en esos ojos azules que apenas noto en la junta, dios...

Soy Kagome Higurachi- presto su mano como un saludo occidental, claro que el moreno correspondió cortante.

Donde es tu oficina, quiero comenzar a trabajar.-

Ella rodó los ojos algo cansada, estaba comenzando a notar el carácter del azulino y presentía que no seria nada fácil convivir.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y el caso seguía sin completarse, incluso se quedaban después de la hora de trabajo saliendo ya noche, sería difícil defender a un hombre que asesinó a un camarada por traición al escuadrón. Kagome suspiro recargándose en la silla, los pies le dolían de traer los tacones y ya estaba harta de comer de la máquina expendedora sobre todo de tener pláticas cortas con ese hombre, era demasiado astuto pero cayendo al punto de soberbio.

Bankotsu miraba de vez en cuando a la joven, lucia cansada y unas ojeras querían asomarse en esa piel blanca, como se apreciaba que Kagome amaba su trabajo sin embargo nunca fue un hombre de muchas palabras con las mujeres así que darle palabras de aliento no estaba en su lista, el solo las usaba para cogérselas y después no saber nada de ellas, ustedes saben, como los grandes. No obstante le agradaba estar con ella, a pesar de su carácter estoico y altanero constantemente la abogada le hablaba de manera agradable y feliz, no le enfermaba pero no se acostumbraba a recibir ese tipo de trato, no sabía como corresponderle. -Dejaremos esto para mañana- articulo poniéndose de pie, miro su reloj de muñeca marcando las ocho de la noche en punto, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era marcharse temprano.

-Pero nos falta bastante, no podemos dejarlo así- defendió. -El caso se presenta en dos días-

Si quieres quedarte aquí para que seas un zombi esclavo del trabajo, adelante. - propuso descolgando su gabardina del perchero, Kagome frunció el ceño, era una respuesta déspota pero razonable.

El moreno notó el cansancio y las pocas ganas que tenia la joven de discutir con el. - Te parece si te invito un trago?- alzo una ceja con argucia, esperando un NO, solo por cortesía lo dijo cuando...

Esta bien- se levantó resignada apagando el monitor, tomo su abrigo y salio de la oficina, a unos pasos Bankotsu se le vio cara de desconcierto - _De verdad acepto, vaya...-_

Caminaron al elevador y ninguno pronunció otra palabra hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento, Kagome imagino que por el tipo de hombre que es, manejaba una motocicleta pero a su asombro Bankotsu tenia un auto deportivo negro bastante modesto pero deportivo, para lo que era su presupuesto de abogado, esto era demasiado.

Kagome alzo una ceja. -Es tu auto?-

Emitió una corta risa de sarcasmo- No siempre fui abogado señorita sabelotodo- le abrió la puerta en señal de caballerosidad perdida por esta época, la azabache se sonrojo y entro rápido al auto, no quería sentirse una quinceañera frente a este hombre, pero es inevitable no actuar como una tonta, le gustaba pese que siempre quería negarlo, era inevitable.

Bankotsu no pronunció a donde se dirigian sin embargo Kagome no articulo palabra, ya sabia a donde asistirian, a unas cuantas calles estaba un Bar decorado a lo norteamericano, ustedes saben con esa luz tenue, una música de fondo y posters de cervezas, autos etc. La abogada se sorprendió de aceptar es obvio que no estaba vestida para la ocasión pero gracias a sus gustos ejecutivos pero casuales, su vestido negro entallado completamente con un cierre que iba desde su nuca hasta debajo de los glúteos era el único adorno producto de todas las miradas masculinas esperando bajar ese cierre, justo para la ocasión, extraño verdad?, la silueta de Kagome era de admirarse, claro el moreno no se quedo atrás como compañera de trabajo que era se daba cuenta de cual atractiva es pero de ante mano sabia que sus trucos patanes para tratar de conquistarla no funcionaban, era una mujer diferente, hasta un tosco como el no lo podía negar.

El cantinero ofreció dos tragos, un whisky ligero pero fuerte, Kagome se deleito tenía bastante tiempo sin tomar una buena copa de esa exquisita bebida así que dejo que calara en su garganta, se lo merecía luego de trabajar arduamente y para ser francos cuando corto con InuYasha se consumió tanto en su trabajo como distracción que había olvidado salir con chicos o sus amigas, pero es que apenas sus heridas estaban curadas, es una mujer fuerte detrás de todo ese corazón amable.

Oye Higurachi...- trato de hablar amablemente.

No es necesario que me llames por mi apellido, puedes decirme Kagome, ya no estamos en el trabajo- sonrió.

Como gustes, Kagome.- sonrió elevando su copa. - He visto que Sesshomaru te tiene suma confianza para otorgarte todos esos casos tan complicados, admito que eres buena- bebió.

La abogada se sonrojo pero contuvo su postura- Gracias, pero solo hago mi trabajo.-

Si me doy cuenta- saco un cigarrillo de lo más normal para prenderlo y fumarlo exhalando ese exquisito aroma adictivo. Kagome se quedó embelesada de obsérvalo definitivamente es un chico malo, ella no se quedo atrás.

No lo haces mal, creo que eres bueno también - devolvió el cumplido y bebió de trago grande levantando la mano para pedir otro, el moreno se quedo perplejo, iba a ponerse ebria? tonterías y si eso fuera, solo la llevaría a su casa no abusaría de una ebria, o si... sonrió maleficamente de pensarlo.

Varias copas mas tarde Kagome podía sentir aun sus dedos, miraba apenas borroso pero estaba cuerda para analizar todo lo que platicaba con Bankotsu, aquel hombre era oscuro, abrumador. La abogada se sonrojo bajando la vista al sentir el inmenso azul sobre ella, a Bankotsu le encantaba aquel sonrojo en esas mejillas destilando inocencia, le atraía el hecho de ser única, admiraba su inteligencia y en los pocos días de convivir esa personalidad cálida lo abrigaba, todo aquello que a el le hacia falta en su vida, al final de cuentas siempre estuvo solo.

Tengo algo en el rostro- lo encaro la joven azabache tocándose la cara.

No es nada- separo una de las manos para acercarla lo suficiente y respirar su aliento mezclado con whisky, tremendamente excitante, Kagome le palpitaba el corazón...

Creo que debemos irnos...- vociferó poniéndose de pie con una rapidez haciendo que tambaleara un poco.

Muy bien, basta por esta noche señorita- la tomo de la cintura, dejando el pago listo y de pasada propina para el mesero.

Bankotsu sujetaba de la cintura a la joven, podía caminar por todo el oscuro estacionamiento pero con dificultad, subieron al auto y Kagome recargo la cabeza _-Kagome reacciona...-_ pensó con vergüenza, que pensaría el moreno después de esto sobre todo si le llegase contar a Sesshomaru, seria la comidilla del chisme por semanas en las oficinas.

Si que tienes tu lado oscuro- sonrió con sarcasmo el peli negro, volvió su mirada hacia ella y encontró mirándolo fijamente el hablo para romper el hielo -No me mal interpretes, pero supongo que bebiste de esa manera por que tienes tiempo sin salir, o me equivoco?- afirmo.

Kagome trago saliva, tenia razón. -Pareciera como si conocieras todo- recargo su mano en el asiento y se acero a Bankotsu sensualmente, el espíritu del alcoholismo se estaba apoderando de ella, sus sentidos estaban apagados y decidió dejarse llevar, basta de la niña boba con el corazón roto.

Bankotsu trago saliva, se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el clavandole un beso que no dejaría pasar, ese sabor inescrutable de su saliva con el alcohol estaba fascinado metiendo su lengua explorando la cavidad de Kagome ella estaba sonrojada y los ojos ligeramente entre abiertos saboreando también la saliva con la mezcla de alcohol y cigarro, varonil, fuerte algo que con InuYasha nunca experimento. Siguió atrayendo al chico a probarla, que conociera su lado sensual.

Bankotsu se comenzó a precipitar pasando al lóbulo de su orejas y detrás besándola con desesperación, tenia tiempo imaginando recorrer esa piel en la oficina, de follársela duro en el escritorio y ahora algo de eso se iba a cumplir, paso la mano por la espalda para bajar el dichoso cierre y contemplar a medida que bajaba como el cuerpo de Kagome iba siendo descubierto, tenia una hermosa lencería azul marino contrastando esa piel suave y blanca, por kami era perfecta, aquellos senos en su lugar y la cintura pequeña para tomarla y asotarla contra el, no pudo contenerse, siguió bajando hasta su clavícula, el esternón y donde comienza el surco de sus pechos.

Kagome eres perfecta- su voz se hizo sexy y abrumadora.

De verdad te gusto Bankotsu- preguntaba en medio de una afirmación, su voz era poco audible debido al acaloramiento de la situación, el se ergio un poco para mirarla y asentir. -Todavía lo preguntas...- otorgo otro beso, esta vez seria Kagome la que mandaría, empujo a Bankotsu hacia atrás y adueñarse, el oji azul se acomodo en el asiento y expectante solo observo todo este espectáculo.

Aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus labios hinchados, subió un poco la camisa y lamió aquellos cuadros que se formaban en el abdomen de Bankotsu.

Dios...Kagome- gruño entre dientes.

Ella sonrió, agilmente bajo esos pantalones la excitación de Bankotsu ya era notoria con ellos, ahora sin ellos era mas. Saco el miembro hinchado tocando la punta jugetonamente esperando una reacción del hombre, este hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, de nuevo ella sonrió. -Siempre me miras como si no rompiera un plato Bankotsu- dicho esto saco su lengua para lamer la punta y saborear la excitación algo salada y agradable que el moreno desprendía, de verdad rico.

Nunca he pensado eso...- metió una de sus manos entre la melena de Kagome sugiriendo que siguiera probando mas de el, sumida en su fogosidad obedeció metiendo su boca y dando como si fueran tragos de licor, moviéndose a un compás agradable durando en un vaivén lento y después rápido, el pene del ojiazul era enorme, apenas y podía meterselo todo a la boca, separándose un momento para contemplar el producto de su juego, un hilo de saliva unía la punta del pene a los labios de kagome brillando gracias a la tenue luz que se colaba entre el oscuro estacionamiento y los vidrios polarizados. Una imagen digna de un porno inigualable, una diosa del sexo hecha una mujer recatada, decidió que ella seria para el, tanta dulzura y sensualidad mezclada en uno solo, que mas podía pedir.

Siguió lamiendo y chupando perdiendo a Bankotsu en un mar de sensaciones, desearía que esto durara para siempre pero su anatomía dictaba que era hora de terminar, culminándose en su boca, el gimió de satisfacción plena, ella trago su semen con gusto, la azabache se recargo en su asiento respirando agitadamente podía sentir su entre pierna mojada y sus pezones duros, delineo sus labios sintiendo lo hinchado por el rose que hizo en el pene del moreno.

Trago saliva tratando de recuperarse, un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Bankotsu.

Una lagrima corrió de la nada en el ojo izquierdo de Kagome, otra vez ese repulsivo sentimiento de culpa por alguien que ya no estaba, maldita sea...

Estas así por el hermano de Sesshomaru- recuperó por fin su postura. -No tienes que sentir culpa Kagome, mírame...- levanto con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica, era imposible que esta belleza estuviera sufriendo en medio del sexo por una bestia como esa. Bankotsu conocía de años a Sesshomaru y por lo tanto a InuYasha, no era un hombre mujeriego pero si un estúpido, y aquí estaba la prueba. -Yo no voy hacerte daño- la beso en la frente.

Kagome dudo, no era el momento romántico que toda chica soñaba para que un hombre se portase de esa manera, pero que mas daba... ya estaban ahí.

Voy arrancar a esa bestia de ti...- susurro sensualmente en los oídos de la azabache, mordiendo ligeramente ahora su cuello y ella respingo irguiendo su espalda, poniendo sus pechos de una manera prominente, se ocupo de desabrochar el sostén con facilidad y bajo los tirantes, justo como se imagino seguían en su lugar, aquel pezón rosado fue cubierto por la boca del moreno, succionando y sintiendo la respiración frenética de la chica, mordisqueando y jugando con el, bajo su mano y toco la entrepierna de Kagome presisamente estaba empapada, mojada, lubricada lo sentía en sus dedos, toco por arriba de su ropa interior y efectivamente estaba lista, por encima de la misma apretó el clítoris de Kagome con su dedo pulgar y el índice hizo a un lado la fina tela metiéndolo en la lubricada vagina, ella emitió un gemido sonoro, una melodía para los oídos del abogado.

Dime que te gusta Kagome- tomó el mentón obligándola a mirarlo.

Me...g..usta- cerró los ojos de la excitación.

Te voy hacer llegar.- susurro en su oído, frenéticamente movía los dedos, aquella chica cedió recargandose en la puerta para darle mas espacio, usar vestido era de ayuda pero Bankotsu quiso quitar esas bragas infernales arrancandola, no fue difícil desgarrar el ahora dos dedos sin dejar de moverse sintió un liquido cristalino derramarse sobre casi toda la mano, Kagome observo una sonrisa victoriosa del moreno, lamiendo lo que ella produjo.

Sabes delicioso- probando aquello, esa sonrisa de nuevo... por kami era un dios de la muerte. -prueba- introdujo el dedo pulgar en la boca de la azabache reconociendo ella misma que no sabia nada mal...

Completamente exhausta, alcohólica y excitada fue cerrando los ojos recargando su cabeza de lado, susurrando aún pequeñas palabras audibles

Quiero estar contigo...Ban...- callo dormida.

Bankotsu sonrió con afecto, acariciando la mejilla. -Y yo contigo Kagome- la beso, era increíble que dijera eso pero no era más que la verdad, lo negaba en todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero ya no se imaginaba las mañanas sin sus buenos días y sus constantes preguntas, necesitaba de ella, como un amor a primera vista. Agradecido por la espectacular desnudez femenina la arropo con esa enorme gabardina de el, no tenían otra alternativa, llegarian a su departamento aunque en la mañana pegara de gritos la jurista.

Bajo a Kagome en brazos cuidadosamente, una vez adentro le reemplazó ese ajustado vestido por una camisa de algodón de el (mi sueño xD), la observo por última vez antes de apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta.

Bankotsu...- Hablo adormilada, observándolo con esos ojos cafés cediendo lo ultimo que tenia de sentido en ella. -Te quedarías conmigo?-

El moreno puso sus dedos en el tabique de la nariz y medito, estaría bien hacerlo?, si mañana no se acordase de nada estaría metido en problemas, pero no podía rechazarla lo deseaba tanto como ella, suspiro. -Esta bien Kagome- caminó unos cuantos pasos y se recostó a su lado abrazándola dándole un beso en la nuca, aspirando el olor de su cabello, _-Lirios...- Pensó. -Joder estoy cautivado...-_ cerró los ojos, cayendo los dos en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

 **FIN?**

 **La verdad quería continuarlo otro poco pero esta bien dejarlo así, quizás este one-shot se haga un fic.**

 **creo que tenia buena trama hahaha**


End file.
